Hetalia: Hi, I'm Wales
by Kaytalia
Summary: Hi, I'm Wales. My Big Brother, England, wants me to go to the World Academy W...but I don't want to go. For some reason he told everyone that I'm a boy - why would he do that? I think I'm in for more than just a simple term at school.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Hi, I'm Wales

By: Kaytalia

* * *

**Author's note:** Dear readers, I am a 13 year old 7th grader and this is my fist fanfition story. I am just learning to write stories, so please be kind when leaving feedback. I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters (but I wish I did). Wales is my OC.

* * *

"Wales!" the anger in the voice was clear, my boss trying to get me up. "Wales you will go to the world academy!" she said, trying to tell me that my _big brother_ knew best and that I had to go because he said so.

"Fine I will get up!" I said, but it was too late, my boss was tossing ice cold water at me. "What the H*LL was that for!" I screamed at her. I was now wide awake and cold as ever.

"You weren't getting up so, you know..." She responded sheepishly.

"Well I am up so you can leave." I said clear and direct.

* * *

Hi I am Wales, a _**girl**_ country in the UK and Great Britain. My big brother England, I think you know him, wants me to go to the World Academy W. But the problem is, I don't what to go. I think that if I stay here at my house, I will be much better off. But no… what Big Brother says, Wales must do. So if he tells me to jump off a bridge, my boss would say I will have to. That's just wrong!

Well, I will tell you about myself. I have long blond hair, forest green eyes, and I do _**not**_ have England's eye brows. I can tell you a cool tip, Mt. Everest was named after a_ Welsh_ man! (Sir George Everest from Gwernvale, Breconshire) You can look that up on Google!

I stopped daydreaming and started too gaze with amazement at a giant bag stuffed to the max, "did my boss do that for me?"

* * *

I jump up and got dressed in uniform, brushed my hair, and put my favorite sheep hair clip off to the side. It took an hour for my boss to get me out of my house and on the bus to the academy. There were very few countries on the bus and we were already half way there. When we arrived I hoped off the bus to gazed at the tall great school.

"Wales!" called a voice that I would I could never forget. I smiled, it was my Big Brother! I looked around to find him and there he was. England stood there with a girl at his side. She had long brown pigtails with cute red bows She was mumbling something like "_Wales is a girl?"_

"Is this your girlfriend England?" I said with astonishment.

His face turned a slight red "WHAT?! NO W-WHY W-WOULD SHE NO! NO! WALES!" the girl and I burst into laughter

"Hi I'm Seychelles," she said, "you must be Wales. And no, I am not your brother's girlfriend I am just a friend." She said still laughing.

England snapped out of his shock and gave me my papers "this is your schedule, map of the school, and room number."

I look to see what room I had. It was 220 east girls dorm.

Seychelles looked over to see my room "Aw too bad you aren't my roommate… looks like your Liechtenstein's roommate!"

"Liechtenstein?" I asked. I thought I had heard of her, but I never met her. It took me a long time to pronounce her name correctly, but I also wondered what she was like. My thoughts were going everywhere in my mind. I was nervous just to meet her.

"Wales come on… I will show you to the Girls Dorm!"

Seychelles and I moved through the giant school, passing other countries until we were at the girls dorm "217, 218, 219, and 220!"

When we got to my room, Liechtenstein was already there. "Are you my roommate?" she asked, "It is nice to meet you. I am Liechtenstein. You confused me. I thought you were a boy at first."

"Why would you think that?" I felt horrible! Why would I be a BOY?!

"Well… England said that you were a…. boy" She said with embarrassment.

My heart hurt. "What?" I said quietly.

Her eyes looked at me with pity. "Yes, but you are a girl, and that's what counts!"

We went inside our room.

"Do you like it Wales? I made sure you would like it." She looked nervous, the room was tidy and neat, and was ready for someone.

"It is great. You were nice to do that." I said happily, holding my sadness inside. I dashed to the window and looked out over the front of the school. "This might be a good school year after all…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia Hi I'm Wales!**

**Me: HI! This is my second chapter of Hetalia: "Hi I'm Wales! **

**Wales: Hi! Kaytalia owns nothing in this but me, I think! **

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night I was nervous what my classmates would think of me and if France would be like himself. I knew he would but I also knew I was sadly in the same class as him. Liechtenstein said not to worry and she would call her big brother to help… and knowing Switzerland he would help but just for Liechtenstein. I met Switzerland once. He can be nice really but a bit overprotective of Liechtenstein… and his guns.

I woke up at 5:00AM wondering what I was doing up so early, so I walked to the little room where our TV was and saw Liechtenstein.

"Umm... Liechtenstein, what you doing up so early?" I asked, surprised she got up before me.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep that well, so I got up to watch TV." She said "Maybe you should get ready for classes like me and we can go early." She was all ready to go with her book bag by the door and everything.

I replied with a simple "Sure," and turned back to my room to get dressed. Our apartment or room or whatever it is, was really big. It had a kitchen, a small living room with a chair, a couch, with a cute TV and table. There was a small, small hall way that had rooms on each side my room on the left and Liechtenstein's on the right. There was also a bathroom in each of our rooms so we didn't need to share.

I walked into my room to fine a paper air plane that had writing's on it.

"Shoot, I forgot to close the window!" I said, picking up the air plane and closing the window. Our room was on the 4th floor so I thought no one could get in, but if paper planes were going to randomly fly in, I decided I might keep it closed now. I open the plane up and it said this:

_Hello Wales, _

_I am glad you came_.

G_uess what_? We are in the sa_me class!_

_ I cannot wait to see your face again. _

_You don't remember me, which I think is sad, but I got you this necklace._

_ I hope you like it… and remember me! _

_Sincerely, Anonymous _

"Anonymous…" I said looking at the note. There was a necklace and it had a sheep! I love sheep… they are amazing… so fluffy and happy! But I wonder who it's from? I got ready and put my new sheep necklace on still thinking "in my class, but someone I do not remember…" I whisper to myself grabbing my bag to see Liechtenstein at the door and about to go.

"Hey what up?" I said, happy to go.

"The roof I think." She said "why would you ask me that?"

I started giggling, "Not the roof, I meant how are you? America said that's an easier way to say _how are you doing?" _I said still giggling.

She looked embarrassed atfirst but laughed with me. "Ok, so you are in the European class with me and most of everyone here."

Liechtenstein was happy to tell me what I needed to know. She also seemed happy that I caught on quickly to. We got to the main hall with all of the students there to in line siting down.

"All right now the others are here now so be quite." A man said in a black suit. I guessed he was the principal.

We sat down and the lecture went on.

"Alright students we all know why we are here one no boys or girls may leave their dorms past 7:00 pm. Am I understood?!" he glance at France in accusing anger.

* * *

**_(Factoid story interruption: I think we all know why he looked at France.)_**

* * *

"I am very pleased to announce that we have new students this term. I will call them in order of their classes. Frist will be African class, next Asia class, than European class," he went on with the new countries, and then I realized that I was the only new European student class!

"Now for the new students in the European class or I meant only one and only new student… sorry…" he said "Wales! Will you come up here?"

I walk up slowly and everyone stared at me "_the only new student?"_ I heard some people say. I hated walking in front of everyone. Most people were shocked that I was the only new one.

I heard someone whisper "Ha! That name is so weird! Whose name would be Wales?" and other countries around him agreed with him.

"Everyone please welcome her," the principal said "Wales we are glad that you came to the World academy! You are all dismissed."

I got off the stage to join Liechtenstein, but someone grabbed my arm. "Hi! So you are Wales? Do you have lots of Whales where you live?!"

This was a country I never met before. He smelled like olive oil and said Ve~ a lot.

"No, I don't have that many Whales in my Country." I said trying to be kind. I hated when someone said that or wrote it my name wrong.

"Awww… that's too bad… Hey why don't we get Pasta for lunch? We can sit together… you, me, Germany, and Japan! Oh I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Italy! Ve~~~" He said, so excited he was vibrating. "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

As he talked, he pulled me over towards a new group of countries I'd never met before. I had no clue that all these countries were. There was one who was very angry. He was tall, scary, had blond hair, blue eyes, and CREEPY!

"No! R-really I can c-come!" I said in fright that the angry blond one was going to hurt me "but… can my roommate join us?"

There was another country following the scary one, but I knew this one! "Japan!" I said and jumped to hug him, "You and England are the only countries I know here!"

He pushed me off, looking disturbed. I forgot… he really does not like hugs…

"Konnichiwa Wales-Chan. Please do not do that again." Japan said. He never like hugs, really no one knows why.

"Sorry I forgot you don't like hugs" I said, trying to laugh it off.

"It is fine. Here, let me introduce you. This is Germany, and that is Ita-"

"I said my name already! Ve~~" Italy interrupted.

Japan ignored him and continued "These two are unfortunately in your class."

Just then Liechtenstein came over, "I overheard you. May I join you for lunch too?"

We all nodded and went to lunch.

"Hey Wales where did you get the necklace? Ve~~ Pasta!" Italy said eating Pasta that was like his 7th plate!

_(Factoid story interruption: Did you know that several countries really wanted Wales to leave England and become part of their territories? The have courted her for years without her even wanting them to!)_

I looked at the note. "I don't remember who gave this to me."

After I said that, Italy took the letter and it read loudly to Germany, who turned very red, then read it again even louder, to the rest of us.

"Italy!" Germany shouted "You should not take stuff WITH OUT PERMISSION!"

"Look who's talking." Japan muttered, "I seem to remember you taking over most of Europe at one point," he added, but no one paid attention to him.

Italy was scared at this point, and waved a little white flag.

"So who do you think gave it to you?" asked a new voice. The girl came over to see what happened "Hi, I'm Hungry!" she said happy as Italy.

"I-I don't know…" It was hard for me to answer what is going on. I was confused. First my brother called me a boy, I guess I am over it but I really don't know, and now this letter. I let out a sigh "This place is full of confusion. It's like a mystery…" I said looking at the letter.

"Ohonhonhonhon!"

I felt my hair on my neck stand up "France…" I murdered to myself.

* * *

**_(Factoid story interruption: Wales has run from France's attempted seductions for years. There are many times in history where France has tried to woo Wales away from England and make it part of its territory)_**

* * *

"My, my… my sweet little Wales has grown so~" France crooned. He has always call me his little this or his little that. It's very annoying.

"Shut up you Frog." I said sounding like England.

"My… you sound just like your big brother England! Ohonhonhonhon!"

He was really getting on my nerves. "Just go away! And stop fallowing me where ever I go!" I said standing up with most people staring back and forth between me and France.

"Wales, Mon Cher…" France replied condescendingly, "You are too cute! I really must convince you to be French territory! Destiny, my darling, it cannot be put off forever, no?" He took me in his arms, but I tried had to push him away.

"Stop! Let me go!" he was nearly strangling me now "Help someone! Get this frog off me!"

Germany got up slowly, straightened his uniform, and walked over…simply glaring at France.

"Ummm… I go now!" France squealed as he ran away.

"Thank Germany you saved me there…" I said catching my breath from France's strong grip. He simply growled at me and I dropped the subject.

Italy piped up something about finding school clubs and sports, but I wasn't really paying attention. _Why did France always seem to show up when I least expected him?_

"So Wales-Chan do you know what club you will join?" Japan said with more wonder in his eyes then I had ever seen. It was seriously weird.

"Well… I thought about the newspaper club." I answered hesitantly.

"Ve~ the newspaper! You should join… I am on it… so is Germany and Japan!" Italy said.

"I guess..." I said hesitantly, but before I could really think it over Italy grabbed my hand and pulled me across the school's campus to sign up. All I could do was look helplessly at Lichtenstein. It was hours before he let me go and I could sneak back to my room.

Once there, I found another paper airplane and note.

_Wales,_

_I know what is going on. _

_I know why your brother called you a boy and a lot more. _

_Try and figure out who I am and I will answer all of your questions._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey all you fans, Hetalia people, or flying mint bunnies!. Sorry it took so long for this update… school once again interrupts my creative time! Anyways, here we are- you know the drill, I don't own Hetalia (The things I could do if I did *_**_does creepy laugh with purple aura__***) **_

**_Hahaha enjoy! _**

**_P.S. Ireland and Romania are OC characters are in this chapter-even though there's a real Romania now on Hetalia! Please remember that I got the words for the different languages from _**_Google translate_**_ ,so sorry if they are wrong… if you know the correct way, just PM me and I can change it._**

* * *

I looked at the note holding it gently in my hands. "_What_?" I said softly "Another note… and they know what's going on…"

"Wales! England's here to see you!" Liechtenstein yelled.

I walk to the door to find England there looking depressed "Hey, What are you doing here?" I asked coldly to him. He was still not my favorite person just now.

"I came to see how you are doing." He replied casually, but there was still a little coldness to both our words.

Liechtenstein was beside me and tried to lighten our moods up a bit with her cheery smile, but it didn't work.

"I forgot to tell you," England continued stuffily, brushing past us and coming in to the dorm to sit-without asking. "Ireland's coming to the school …Northern Ireland… not republic." He clarified, then sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "God… WHY did Scotland make her come? As if I didn't have enough problems this year with you here."

"May I ask, but who is Ireland?" Liechtenstein queried.

Both England and I flinched, thinking of what N. Ireland would say if she could hear her. "Well, she is just simply an unreasonable git! She will probably ruin all my hard work I've done here, just for fun!" England grumbled.

"Shut up stupid! She's no such thing. She's just as much your sister as I am – or have you told everyone she's a boy too?" I snapped. "Besides, she's my favorite- if for no other reason than she saved me from your lousy cooking! And plus what work? No one's even joined your stupid embroidery club!" I shouted back.

"What would you know about embroidery? You're far too young to understand civilized and cultured pastimes! Ireland, is nothing but a drunken, unreasonable, Irish she-devil that fosters trouble wherever she goes. She's going to RUIN my CLUB!" England snipped back.

"Oh yes…" I sneered. "You surely must be worried for your amazing little club that's absolutely not BORING at all. Maybe Lichtenstein and I will even join – if we suddenly develop insomnia or something_."_

"Perhaps you should go now England…" Liechtenstein murmured, giving me an admonishing look as she pulled him up off the sofa and pushed him out of the room.

* * *

It was 8:00 PM now and I was impatiently waiting for Ireland. Suddenly, she was here and I jumped up in excitement. I mean, after weeks of dealing with an older brother who was being totally obnoxious, I couldn't wait to conspire payback with the only sister who had really been consistently able to make him squirm in his pants.

"Hey-a!" she announced in a sing-song voice that was a little too loud for the small room. " Wow, it's been forever since I last saw you Wales! Have you grown? I think you've grown-although I do wish you'd do something you're your hair, you look like a boy you know." She announced, flopping down on the sofa and totally missing the evil look I shot her. "You know what? Germany, Denmark and I went drinking at this completely lovely pub… it was to celebrate my victory. Honestly, you'd think Prussia would know better than to challenge the Irish to a drinking contest!" Ireland said "especially whiskey…" she added with an exaggerated wink of her brown eyes, "there ain't an Irishman –or woman- alive that can't win that bet!"

I couldn't have been more delighted to see her. You kind of have to know what my sister is like to really appreciate my glee at the anticipated payback we were going to give our older brother. For a set of twins, North Ireland was esthetically very different from her twin, Republic, but internally very similar – not that I'd ever start another family war by saying so-the last one went one FOREVER. Externally they were very different, with North having brown hair and brown eyes and Republic insisting she had light green eyes and strawberry blond hair (uhm-freckled GINGER! –but I'd never say that to her face).

N. Ireland is really not someone you want to mess with. She is short-tempered and bull headed, but is really nice when you get to know her. She's definitely someone you want on your side in a fight and is loyal to a fault. She can be loud at times and loves beating Prussia in drinking contests, but do **NOT** get on her bad side or it is hard core bruises - from a potato super cannon.

"Ireland, you seriously went drinking again…after you hand a drinking contest with Prussia…" I asked. "Who's Prussia anyway?"

"Ní bheadh cén fáth i? (Why wouldn't I?)" She said in her own, special language.

"Never mind that, let's just get you to your room." I said "You're in room 219 right?"

She ignored me.

* * *

~Let time skip to sometime late at night~

I woke up to the sound of Ireland shouting, "Wales! Hey Wales! can you tell Liechtenstein to let me in!" She screeched, pounding on my outside door. I walked out of my bedroom room to find Ireland and Liechtenstein in the entryway.

"Liechtenstein, you can let her in. She's my sister…the one I said was coming…" I said sleepily, but the next thing I knew, a puffin was flying into the room (Can puffin's fly?). The crazy thing kept going on and on about how he was lost and couldn't find the 'tough guy.' It was all really weird and not something I was equipped to handle in the middle of the night when I was half asleep.

"That- penguin...he just talked?!" I asked, dumbfounded. "Or am I still asleep?"

"He's not a penguin, he's a puffin!" Ireland clarified, slurring her word slightly. "I…uhm…borrowed him for a while." Turning away from me, she grabbed the crazy bird and held it up to her face until it smashed into her nose. I winced slightly, but she seemed oblivious. "Mr. Puffin," She asked pointedly, "where's Icey?"

"I can't find him." Mr. Puffin whined.

"Don't worry Mr. Puffin. Wales will help you find Icey!" she said.

"I will?" I asked, slightly panicked. "Who the heck's Icey?"

"Yes you will." Ireland pronounced, nodding so convincingly that even Lichtenstein nodded with her.

And so Lichtenstein and I changed out of our pajamas and we all went down to the boy's dormitory.

"Man this place is huge!" Ireland whispered. No joke though, the boy's dorm was two or three times as bigger than the girl's dorm-maybe four.

Having to sneak in the boy's dorm at night was risky, but somehow Ireland convinced us it was absolutely fine and we were just being silly little girls for whining about it. Despite her wobbly gate and giggling, it never once dawned on me to question why it was so important to promise Mr. Puffin and we'd find Mr. Icey right then and there.

Just about the time I'd had enough and was getting too nervous to stand it anymore, I heard the sound of footsteps, "HIDE!" I whispered frantically.

Liechtenstein and I were trembling when we realized which country was coming towards us… Romania. He had that tiny hat on with the yellow, and red streamers coming out of it; with one fang on the side of his mouth. I had to admit -he was actually kinda cute, if you were into the whole vamp thing and all, but under all that cuteness was pure terror- at least that's what Ireland said.

"Hmmm?" he glanced over to where I was hiding "Is someone there?" he added. Next thing I knew, he saw me and grabbed my arm, then Ireland hit him with a Violin- don't ask me where she got it, because I have got no clue!

"Hey! What was that for!?" Romania yelled. Ireland took Liechtenstein and me in both her hands and ran "I see room 130, that's Iceland's room!"

"Wait a minute," I countered in an accusing tone. "You knew all along what room he was in?

But she ignored me. Instead, she pulled us along at a run until we reached room 130, then she opened the door without knocking and slammed it shut behind us. There, sure as we were born, was Iceland- simply siting there, staring at us. No joke, he looked like he was crying. Awkward…

"Hey, uhm…excuse the intrusion and all, but we kinda found your puffin!" I said sheepishly. I handed him the puffin with both hands, glad that it was happy to see him and hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions

"Um… We should go now bye, bye!" Ireland said in a slightly panicked voice. Maybe she was in fear of Romania coming, or maybe she wanted to high tail it back to the girl's dorm before Mr. Icey figured out she'd pinched his bird. Either way, I was more than happy to follow her.

"Hey Iceland, did you see three girls, one with long blond hair, one with short blond, and-" Romania stopped to see the three girls he was looking for standing in front of him, "Die! Die! fhaigheann tú bás Vampire! (Die! Die! Die you Vampire!)" Ireland chanted in a lyrical tone while trying to beat the Crap out of Romania. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" Romania yelped, trying to ovoid the violin and potatoes flying at him from no-where.

* * *

~let time skip brought to you by the Flying mint bunny! ~

"Ireland… did you really have to beat up Romania?" I asked (wrong thing to do though…Ireland could never stand being second guessed.)

"YES! For all I know he could have drank our BLOOD!" she snapped back.

"Oh…yeah…right, sorry…"

"Do you like that blood sucking demon?" Ireland smirked.

"No way! Why would I?!" I blustered back. I mean, I guess he was kind of cute, but not the way Ireland was suggesting…that was just…gross.

"Ohhh! Right, I forgot, you're still trying to figure out that secret letter person right?" Ireland smiled (It was almost like s_he was proud that her little sis had a secret admirer! I guess it never occurred to her that it could be some kind of wacked out stalker person…)_

"W-what? Oh, uh right that person." I said I could feel a slight blush cross my face at the thought. "I seriously doubt it was Romania…no blood stains or teeth marks."

But that got me wondering again. Was it really just a random person? What if it were Romania…or someone who had a crush on me, the way Ireland's tone made it sound like. No! No way! That would mean my story was a romance story…and I just wasn't ready for something like that. But my story was still a mystery, so I guessed I'd have to figure it out eventually. Then it starting thinking hard of what my real story was, maybe a little too hard. Was it a Romance or Mystery…

"Well I am getting tired, oíche mhaith (Good night)" Ireland yawned and simply walked out of the room-as if she hadn't just stolen a puffin and then snuck us in and out of the boys dormitory.

"Nos da. (Good night). Wait did I just speak in my language?" I asked myself. That was odd. I dont really talk in my native language. In fact only 21% of my people do... Ireland's influence, no doubt. She'd always stuck it to our big brother when it came to speaking English...well, mostly...when he wasn't around anyway. Stupid big brother England! Well, we'd show him...I supposed we would anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I want to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, followed ...or just read this (TT-TT I feel so special... thank you). And, as you all know, I don`t own Hetalia. If I did, Wales would be a real character instead of my OC...oh and I used the translater thing again for forein languages-so please don't blame me if they don't come out exactly right, kk?**_

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a start, but there was… nothing… Wait- what? Nothing? Everything looked perfect, but it was off somehow. I felt very strange. As if something had happened that I was supposed to have been aware of, but I'd been too sleepy to remember.

"Weird…" I said in a half- asleep voice, my hair still messy and tousled around my face… just as Liechtenstein came in.

"It's time to get up and get ready for class." She said…. A little too calmly…. Maybe I was still asleep and dreaming? It was a possibility. If I was, I really needed to snap out of it and wake up.

"Sure I'll meet you in the hall, k?" I responded, blowing a tangled mass of bangs out of my eyes.

Liechtenstein gave a nod a walked out the door. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed, then stumbled to the bathroom and got ready. Thoughts of those darn notes just wouldn't leave me alone. The whole process was just stupid. I mean, now-a-days, who the heck writes secret admirer notes? It had to be a stalker or some kind of pervert who liked to sneak into the girl's dorms and mess with their minds. I shuttered. Still, no one around me seemed to be in the least bit phased by it. Maybe it was just some weird Academy thing? On the other hand, maybe there was someone out there that actually liked me? That actually like-liked me? I shuttered again. In my whole life, I'd never been anything anyone would call romantic. Still, it was a little flattering to think that maybe somebody would go to all the trouble of writing me secret letters…and giving me gifts…that is, if he didn't turn out to be a perverted stalker person or anything.

"Dumb notes." I muttered to my reflection in the bathroom mirror. "I wonder if there's another one?"

I couldn't resist. Stupid as the idea was, I stopped getting ready and went back to my room to find a… rose with a note that reminded me, "Find my name an all will be answered," I read it aloud irritably -without really knowing if I was more irritated with the message, the flower, or at myself for actually being pleased that I had another note waiting in my room. Slightly disgusted with the little squirmy butterflies that seemed trapped inside my stomach, I tossed the rose and note in a box with the others, then stomped back down the hall with a humiliating blush on my face to find Liechtenstein, Ireland, Hungry, and Seychelles.

"Hey-a, first class today for me! So who do ya think I'll sit next to? Think it'll be a new best girlfriend or maybe a really cute boy?" Ireland chimed, and, sadly, none of us had the guts to tell her that the only seats available were the ones next to France.

I was rather oblivious to the chatter of everyone around me as we walked across the campus. _Dumb notes. Stupid notes._

* * *

We filed into class just as everyone else came in too, the doorway creating an uncomfortable funnel for us to worm our way through. Could my mystery note writer be filing in with me now? Without me even me knowing it? Dumb notes. Stupid notes.

"Alright everyone take your seats! Ireland is a new student joining us this morning. Please treat her like you do everyone else." Our teacher Mrs. Clarkson told us.

I had to forcibly stop myself from making a snarky comment. Can teachers really be so blind to the way kids really treat each other? I mean seriously, _treat her like you do everybody else_, are the teachers really THAT mean under their nice, grownup, teacher disguise? I swallowed back my reply and quietly took my seat, figuring they probably just liked to stay delusional and pretend we all got along.

"Ireland," the teacher continued absently, "there is a seat next to France, now take yourself to it quietly."

I quickly lowered my head so my bangs fell in front of my face, but I didn't miss the seething look my sister shot me. She was not the happiest person in our class at that moment and we'd all probably hear about it later.

"Ireland~" I heard France coo, and I sank lower in my seat, trying to be as invisible as I could.

SNAP! Ireland stomped on the Frenchies's foot so hard you could hear him struggle not to scream, but little whimpers and moans still came out of his mouth.

"C'est Mon Irlande toujours prêt pour un combat" (That's supposed to be: My Ireland, always up for a fight)" he whispered seductively, as if her mean attitude was encouraging him instead of shutting him down. "I like a woman with spirit, yes I do. The making up part to the fighting can be sooo much fun – no?"

Ireland stomped on his foot again in response until he almost cried.

"How you thrill me my feisty Irish…ow-ow-OW!"

I didn't look. I simply sank even lower in my seat, until my forehead was resting against the desktop, and pretended I was back home in Wales, surrounded by green hills and sheep, lots of sheep. Honestly, why was I here at school? Was it really all that necessary? Maybe Big Brother was right and I should have stayed home. Big Brother…yet another mysterious burr in the wool. Why did life have to get so complicated?! Dumb notes.

Throughout class, the lecture was all but drowned out by the frog speaking in French to poor Ireland. She took it a lot longer than I could have but, in the end, she finally held her hand up and waved it until the teacher stopped talking and asked her what she wanted.

"I would like to move across the room, and preferably across the continent, from this Frog, please. His babbling has grown so loud and annoying that I cannot listen to whatever it is you are trying to teach us ma'am." She said formally and properly. I was rather impressed, I didn't think she had it in her.

"Again France?" Mrs. Clarkson sighed, as if this was a long standing problem that she was tired of dealing with. She rolled her eyes heavenward replied, in a tired voice, "Yes, you may move. I'm sure Brazil won't mind trading seats with you. "

The boy shot her a pleading look, but she frowned at him until he obediently rose and traded desks with a forlorn look. Next thing I knew, as soon as Mrs. Clarkson turned her back to the class, Liechtenstein got up from the seat next to me and moved next France herself, pushing Brazil back to his old chair. Mrs. Clarkson never paid any attention to the seating order, but when she wanted a student to sit in one spot they had to sit there… no debating it… I was glad to have Ireland next to me, but I really hoped the teacher didn't notice what Liechtenstein did…and why the heck did she do it anyway?

* * *

~Lunch Time~

I sighed in relief as I sat next to Italy at the lunch table. School was almost over for the day. Only three more hours-I could do anything for three hours if it meant freedom on the other side. There was silence in the group till Ireland just couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, I heard you guys have a newspaper here. Do you have room for me?" Ireland pointed her fingers to her face when she said 'Me' which silently told all of us 'I will join this paper if it means life or death!'

"I think so. Don't we need an editor Germany?" I asked.

But Ireland piped up too quickly for him to respond. "I can be an editor! Right Germany?"

Germany look at her as if she was mad, or at the very least, talking gibberish.

"I CAN BE THE EDITOR! RIGHT?" Ireland asked again gritting her teeth, Germany got the point and nodded slowly with a half-hearted "Ja" but he didn't look too happy about it.

I looked curiously from one to the other, wondering why he gave in so easily and thinking maybe even Germany was terrified of Ireland's bad side!

"Hey West!"

I turned to see this albino guy with a cocky smile "West! What ya doing?" He said and then turned to look at my Irish sister, "Ireland! I want a rematch on the drinking contest!"

We all were silent until Ireland started cracking up "You're going to lose again Prussia, you know that. Why humiliate yourself?"

'Prussia…? Where did I hear that name before?' I thought to myself, slowing chewing my lunch. I hadn't a clue what Liechtenstein had packed for us – but I supposed it was better just to eat it and not ask. It wasn't too hard to imagine I was chewing up my mysterious notes. Dumb notes. Stupid notes.

"Hey Wales, do know Prussia?" Ireland asked, slapping me when she realized I had zoned off. I shook my head in response, but pulled myself out of my daydream enough to smile a little and nod my head hello.

"Wales this is Prussia, Prussia this is my sister Wales." She prattled off in a formal introduction. "He's Germany's older brother," She whispered loudly in my direction, " the one who lost a drinking contest to a girl- ME!" she added sneering at Prussia, although her eyes were bright and teasing as she said it. Vaguely, I had to wonder if she sort of liked the guy.

"I said I wanted a rematch!" Prussia pouted comically, and I kinda had to wonder if he liked her too.

"Well, you can get one when I get a chance, buuuuuutttttt, I will never let you forget that I beat you fair and square last time, so…. if you lose again, you must-"

"The AWESOME ME will not lose again!" Prussia interrupted.

"That's what you said last time~" Ireland said, flirting shamelessly with her pretty eyes and adopting a very feminine lean toward him.

I wished briefly I could figure out how she did it so easily – the flirting, I mean. It would be kinda nice to know how to flirt like that and make a guy go all squirmy over you without any real effort. I was only comfortable being like that with the guys I knew didn't really like me…that way… but definitely not around the guys I liked and hoped like me back. Ireland's playful ease around Prussia made me a little envious- then I realized she was mostly likely just messing him. She'd told me more than once that she thought he was too cocky and self-absorbed. When I looked over at Germany and caught his frown, I pretty much figured he thought she was messing with him too.

"And anyway if you lose you…" Ireland looked at us mischievously, then whispered in his ear something like this I think "You got to go kiss Hungry, and tell her how ya feel about her~"

"What?!" Prussia fired back, but obviously toying with her as much as she was with him because it didn't come across as indignant at all. " Fine then!" He huffed, his eyes bright and eager. " I will win and prove to you how awesome I am…"

Ireland shot me a look that clearly said he'd played right into her hands-and again, I was a little envious that she was so comfortable around the boys who wanted her attention.

Prussia was silent a moment, waiting for her to say something, but, when she didn't, he added, "And if you lose! You have to…" he paused dramatically, his eyes gleaming even brighter "You got to kiss ME and call me AWESOME for a whole week Kesesese!"

….Wow….I suddenly felt really uncomfortable and shifted in my seat. Italy seemed oblivious to the conversation, simply devouring his large pasta lunch. I stole a curious look at Germany, but he simply frowned, as if disgusted by the whole affair. Then again, maybe he was just remembering how upset Ireland had been over that whole potato-fly fiasco a few years back. I doubt neither of us would have put it past her to seek revenge on his brother.

* * *

Factoid: so the potato fly is this bad bug that came to Ireland after Germany gave her Potatoes to help a famine that happened. It cause a LOT of bad things to happen in her country...

* * *

…And then I heard Ireland accept the challenge… I just about fell out of my seat! Was she freak'n serious? She didn't even like him! Maybe I had the wrong impression….but oh well. I'd have to remember to ask her about it later. What a day this had turned out to be.

"Anymore letters?" Germany asked in a bored tone, startling me out of my thoughts. When I looked up at him, he was staring right at me.

I gave him a blank look, still reeling from my sister's actions. Was he genuinely interested or simply trying to change the subject. I could never really tell with Germany.

"Just one." I answered. "And a rose…"

"Interesting." He murmured. Then packed up his lunch and left the table with me simply staring at him numbly as he walked away.

* * *

_**Authors Note~: Ok so I am doing a vote thing (I feel like doing one so no mean things in reviews!) it's for Wales's secret writer.. I already know who it is, but other people have been giving me different suggestions. Here are da options:**_

_**Germany,**_

_**Romania,**_

_**Other **_


End file.
